Crash Team Racing Beta
Crash Team Racing is a kart racing video game developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation. The game was released in North America in September 1999, in Europe in October 1999, and in Australia in January 2000. It was re-released for the Sony Greatest Hits line-up in 2000 and for the Platinum Range in January 2001. It was later added to the European PlayStation Store in October 2007 and on the North American store in August 2010. Crash Team Racing is the fourth installment in the Crash Bandicoot series. It is the first Crash Bandicoot game in the racing genre and the final game in the series to be developed by Naughty Dog. The game's story focuses on the efforts of a ragtag team of characters in the Crash Bandicoot series, who must race against the egomaniacal Nitros Oxide to save their planet from destruction. In the game, players can take control of one of fifteen Crash Bandicoot series characters, though only eight are available at first. During the races, offensive and speed boosting power ups can be used to gain an advantage. Differences There are few differences compared to the beta version the final version plus are just graphical differences and lack of songs and speeches of the characters. * Removed Icons/Power-Ups * In Coco Park, the Hill is written "COCO" with flowers * The warp vortex is surrounded by a checkered pattern * The trophy floating inside the vortex is silver-colored instead of golden * The boost bar is shown red, even though the player isn't power-sliding * The early Turbo Boost icon is shown * Roo's Tubes used to look a lot greener and had different structures around the glass ceiling * The numbers on top of the character icons are all shown red, which means everyone has already finished the race. * The odd bit is that the entire HUD is still showing, so it might have remained on-screen after a race was over at first * Even though Crash has 10 Wumpa Fruits, the counter isn't glowing. * This is further evidenced by the camera angle and Crash's position in the HUD - even though he's in front of Tiny, the icons indicate that Tiny is ahead of him * In Oxide Station, A removed portion of the track that would go from a ramp into one of four possible tubes * In Mine Caves, The lights of the carts in Dragon Mines used to be red instead of white * The airships used to have Cortex's face on them instead of Pinstripe's * Since Cortex already has his own track (Cortex Castle), this was probably changed so that it would become Pinstripe's * The character positions are wrong * In Multiplayer Mode, has the word "Points" instead of the usual skull icon * The fence on the left is pinkish due to a texture bug * he start lights at the beginning of each race used to look different * The start line in each track used to be unique. For some reason, they were all changed to the ribbon saying "CTR" in the final version * In Tiger Temple, When the game was roughly 30% complete, some parts of the scenery seemed to be covered in ice or something blue. A big ol' moon used to shine in the sky * The original missile icon is shown * When the Naughty Dog logo appears, the logo music is different. * There is no LOADING screen * No Pager, Velocity and Variance Information * There's no Penta Penguin. Removed Icons.png|Removed Icons COCO.jpg|COCO assorted-oddities-2-1-1.jpg|Tiny is not showing up in 3rd place assorted-oddities-2-1-2.jpg assorted-oddities-2-1-3.jpg assorted-oddities-2-1-4.jpg|Tiny is appearing in 3rd place assorted-oddities-2-1-5.jpg|Crash is appearing in 1st place assorted-oddities-2-1-6.jpg warp-vortex-1.jpg|Warp Vortex lap-mishaps-1.jpg|Lap Mishaps losing-to-yourself-1-1.jpg|Losing to Yourself losing-to-yourself-1-2.jpg|Racing alone losing-to-yourself-1-3.jpg roo-s-green-tubes-1.jpg|Roo's Green Tubes stubborn-hud-1.jpg|Stubborn HUD oxide-station-1-1.png oxide-station-1-2.png oxide-station-2-1.png oxide-station-2-2.png oxide-station-2-3.png oxide-station-3.png unique-start-lines-1-1.jpg|Tiger Temple Unique Start Line unique-start-lines-1-2.jpg|Roo's Tubes Unique Start Line tiger-temple-1-1.jpg|Tiger Temple Different tiger-temple-1-2.jpg|Blue Moon why-is-the-gin-gone-1.jpg CTR's Early Coco Icon.png|Early Coco Icon CTR's Early Crash Icon.png|Early Crash Icon CTR's Early N. Gin Icon.png|Early N. Gin Icon (It looks identical to the final version, but part of it is gray instead of yellow.) CTR's Early Polar Icon.png|Early Polar Icon CTR's Early Tiny Icon.png|Early Tiny Icon